The Jedi Trail Series Book 5: Return of DeathWatch
by SashaMonroe
Summary: The big wedding between Taren and Halla is finally happening. But when Sasha goes missing after an incident during the rehearsal dinner, Taren-wan calls off the wedding til his brother's  Obi-wan's  padawan is found...
1. Last Minute

_**Hey waz up! Okay so I know you have all been excited to read this wonderful story and now I present it to you. BTW if you have seen the sneak peek of that Death Watch episode of Season 4 of clone wars, keep in mind this one thought when you get to the chapter where the issue comes up, I had planned like a year ahead of time to write this story and all I've got to say is… I OWN NOTHING! Alrightly then…Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- Last Minute<p>

It is scary how fast time flies by these days. It was only four months ago Obi-wan Kenobi learned he had a brother, and last month Taren-wan was released from prison. Now, in just three days, his twin brother was getting married to the lovely and beautiful Halla Regime. Obi-wan was so happy for his brother, and was proud to be his brother and Best Man.

However today, he felt like his personal assistant, because Taren had forgotten a couple of boxes for the wedding and Obi-wan had to go retrieve them. But before he could get the boxes and before he met up with Anakin and Padme at her private landing platform to leave, he had something else to take care of first.

Obi-wan headed down to the Halls of healing with his and Sasha's personal bags. Today Sasha was getting out of the hover chair and back onto to her feet. Well, sort of. She has to use crutches due to her still healing ankle. He entered to see Sasha leaning on the crutches after just getting out of the hover chair she had been sitting the past month. Obi-wan smiled at her.

"Easy, dear," Master Vokara Che said, helping Sasha.

"I've got it," Sasha said as she got used to them.

"Alright if you say so," Master Che said. She looked at Obi-wan and smiled. "Hello Obi-wan."

Sasha's gaze shot to the doorway, and she smiled.

"Hi, master!" She said.

"Hello Master Che, Sasha," Obi-wan said. "It's good to see you on your feet padawan."

"It feels good," Sasha said.

"Well that's good," he said. "Come on. We better not leave Anakin waiting."

"Alright," Sasha said heading out of the room.

"Obi-wan," Master Che stopped him. She gestured to the chair. "Take this with you… just in case."

Obi-wan nodded and grabbed the chair. He folded it up and carried it along with the rest of their belongings. He met up with Sasha outside of the Halls of Healing and they headed to the hanger.

Once there, he packed their gear into the trunk of the speeder. He then helped Sasha into the passenger seat, put her crutches in the back seat, and got in himself. Obi-wan pulled out of the hanger and drove in the direction of Taren's apartment.

"Where are we going?" Sasha asked.

"Detour," Obi-wan said. "Taren forgot a box of items for the wedding and wants me to bring it when we come. So…that's where we are going."

Sasha nodded in understanding.

About two minutes later, Obi-wan pulled up at the apartment. He hopped out of the speeder.

"Stay here. I'll be back in a couple of minutes," he said.

Sasha nodded. "Sure."

Obi-wan took the lift up to Taren's apartment. When he got there, Obi-wan scanned around the apartment for the boxes. It took him a minute to find the boxes, which were sitting on the kitchen table. He grabbed the two boxes and headed back to the speeder. He placed them in the back seat. He then climbed into the driver's seat and pulled away from the apartment.

"We better hurry," Sasha said. "Anakin is getting impatient."

"How do you know?" Obi-wan asked.

"He called…twice."

"Well let's not keep him waiting," he said.

They drove through the city to the private landing platform where Padme's Naboo skiff sat waiting, along with a very impatient Anakin. Obi-wan parked the speeder, when they arrived. He then helped Sasha out, grabbed their things and the boxes, and headed toward Anakin.

"What took you guys so long?" Anakin said sounding irritated.

"These," Obi-wan said handing Anakin the boxes.

"What are these?" Anakin asked taking them.

"Wedding stuff," Obi-wan said heading up the ramp behind Sasha.

"Well you could have told me you would be late?"

"I knew you would wait no matter what my reasons were."

Anakin hesitated.

"Are you coming?" Obi-wan asked.

Anakin ran up the ramp as it closed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEW! I want to know you're thoughts!<strong>_


	2. Visiting Time

_**Okay so these first few chapters are running kind of slow, but trust me the story will pick up real fast in chapter 4. So be patient until then. For now…enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- Visiting Time<p>

The skiff pulled out of hyperspace above Naboo about an hour later. Anakin flew the ship down to the surface and pulled them into the hanger bay. Once they landed, they grabbed their things and the boxes, and walked down the ramp. They headed toward the waiting speeder that was big enough to hold all four of them, and maybe even one more.

Anakin loaded their things into the trunk, while Obi-wan helped Sasha into the speeder. Padme got into the backseat with Sasha, while Anakin took the wheel and Obi-wan got shot gun.

"Anakin, you do know where they are staying?" Obi-wan asked as they left.

"Yep," Anakin said. "I looked it up on our way here."

"Oh," Obi-wan said then sat back in his seat.

About ten minutes later, Anakin pulled up in front of Halla's house. Everyone got out and left the bags and boxes in the speeder trunk. They walked up to the front door and Obi-wan knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Taren in a black shirt and grey leggings. Taren smiled.

"Obi-wan!" He said then embraced Obi-wan.

"Taren, it's good to see you," Obi-wan said pulling away.

"You too, brother,' Taren then turned to the others. "Skywalker, it's been awhile.'

"I couldn't agree more," Anakin said as they shook hands.

"And who is this beautiful woman?" Taren asked taking her hand and kissing it.

"Padme Amidala," Padme said.

"Senator, welcome," He said sheepishly. He then looked at Sasha. "And who is this lovely young lady? That can't be Sasha."

"It is," Sasha said. "Hello Taren."

"Hey kid," Taren said hugging her. "You look great." He then noticed the boat. "What did you do?"

"Long story," she said. "I'm fine through."

"I expect to hear the story," he said. "Alright everyone please come in."

Taren moved aside and let them enter.

"Obi-wan," Halla said as she rounded the corner. They embraced.

"Hello Halla," Obi-wan said. He pulled away and introduced the others to her.

"Please let us move to the family room," Halla said.

She led them to the family room and everyone took a seat on the couch and chairs.

"Halla," a voice sounded once every one was comfortable. "The tea is ready."

"Oh I forgot," Halla mumbled then called back. "Thanks, Satine."

Obi-wan froze in place. He looked around at Anakin and Padme.

"Why is she here?" Obi-wan said softly.

"Obi-wan, you're not happy to see her?" Anakin mocked.

"It's not that," he said. "I didn't know she was coming. Why didn't you guys tell me?"

"She wanted to surprise you," Padme said.

"And she was invited to the wedding," Taren said, smiling.

Footsteps were heard and Obi-wan turned to see Satine in an emerald dress and her hair pulled up. Obi-wan stood and came around the couch. They met up halfway.

"Hello Satine," he said.

"Hi, Obi-wan," she replied, blushing.

A moment later, they embraced.

"I missed you," he whispered.

"I missed you too," she whispered.

They pulled away. Obi-wan lead her over to the couch.

"Sasha," Satine said leaning over to hug Sasha. "How's the ankle?"

"Better," Sasha said.

Satine smiled then hugged Padme then Anakin. After that, she sat down next to Obi-wan. Halla entered with a tray of cups of tea and cookies. She set the tray down on the coffee table and passed out the cups to everyone. One every had a cup of tea, Halla sat down next to Taren.

Anakin reached over and grabbed two cookies. He bit into one and handed the other to Padme, who refused, and he decided to eat that one too.

"So Sasha… that story you promised," Taren said.

"Well, where should I start?" Sasha asked.

"Start with us arriving onto Concordia," Anakin said.

"Okay," She started. "So we just discovered Pre Vizsla had escaped and tracked him to Concordia thanks to Prime Minster Almec. We headed there, and when we arrived Master Obi-wan told us the plans. Then we entered the compound and discovered the place deserted. Empty. Only thing there was a bunch of battle droid parts. We continued toward an elevator that took us up to this secret Death Watch location. However the place was littered with droids.

"So when the battle began I fought Pre Vizsla, my lightsaber against his. It was black and actually really cool. But that's beside the point. So anyway he was a good opponent and he brought me down twice. The first time was from kicking me down. The second time though…" she paused. "He swung the blade and cut my ankle. I fell, hot pain in my leg. Tears were coming, but I had to be strong. Then Anakin distracted Vizsla by blowing up one of his ships. As Vizsla escaped, Anakin was able to get a tracker on him, but Obi-wan ran over to help me. The injury was bad.

"I finally let the tears and cries go. They got me back to ship and checked my ankle. My tendon in the ankle was cut, so walking was out of the picture." She paused again. "I'm better now thought."

"Oh kid," Taren said ashamed.

"No it's alright," Sasha said lowering her head.

"It is not alright," Taren said. "I made you tell a story that you are still recovering from."

"Seriously, I'm fine," She said looking up. She then looked at Obi-wan. "Can we go?"

"I think we can call this a day," Obi-wan said standing.

Taren nodded and led them to the door. They said their goodbyes and headed to the speeder. They got into the speeder (including Satine who was staying with them) and headed to the lake house. A slow, quiet ride there.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow that was awkward…Okay so… yeah… review….<strong>_


	3. Preparation and Relaxation

_**Hey guys it's been awhile since I've update, on this story at least. And I have a surprise this week… are you ready for it? *crickets chirp* I'm updating twice this week! Yeah! Okay, now calm down and read this chapter!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3- Preparation and Relaxation<p>

_The next morning…_

The lake house residents seemed to come to life as the morning sun rose in the sky. Everyone was up and ready to go the only thing they were waiting for was Taren and Halla. Today they were preparing the lake house for the wedding, which was only two days away.

Everyone was sitting at the table outside on the patio, enjoying the beautiful memory weather while they waited. They were also all dressed casually. Anakin and Obi-wan were in their Jedi leggings and boots, but they wore plain t-shirts. Anakin wearing a black shirt, Obi-wan wearing a white one. Padme was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top, along with a pair of shoes and her hair braided back. Satine was also in a pair of shorts and wore shoes, but she wore a grey shirt and her hair was pulled back by a bandana. Finally Sasha was wearing her legging and boot (and boot cast), along with a white tank top and her hair in a pony tail.

One of the female servants came out.

"Milady," she said. "Halla and Taren have arrived."

"Oh good," Padme said. "Send them out here."

The girl bowed and returned inside.

A moment later, Halla and Taren came outside.

"Good morning everybody," Taren said with a smile.

"Morning to you," Obi-wan replied returning the smile.

"Well we got the supplies," Halla said. "Let's get to work."

* * *

><p><em>A work montage later…<em>

It took all the way till lunch for them to get the alter and chairs set up for the wedding, and the tables set up for the reception party. They even had all of the decorations set up. The lake house was ready for the wedding.

Everyone sat at the table outside, enjoying lunch. They were having burgers and fries with tea and lemonade. Obi-wan, who was sitting at one end of the table, stood and raised his glass up.

"To Taren and Halla," he said. "And to our handiwork."

"Cheers,' Everyone said raising their glasses up.

They then took a drink. Halla and Taren pecked lips together.

Soon lunch was over, and everyone was just sitting around.

"I've got an idea," Padme said.

"And what's that?" Anakin asked.

"Why don't we go down to the lake and swim?" she asked.

"That sounds like fun," Satine said.

"Beach party!" Obi-wan and Sasha said, high fiving each other.

"Alright let's go suit up," Taren said.

And everyone ran to their rooms to get ready.

* * *

><p><em>15 minutes later…<em>

The guys stood waiting outside for the girls. They were dressed in their swim trunks, a t-shirt, and a regular pair of shoes, along with their towels slung over their shoulders.

A moment later, the door opened up to reveal Padme, Satine, Sasha, and Halla. All in swimsuits. Padme and Satine both carried a beach bag that had towels, sunscreen, a beach ball, and any other personal belongings they needed carried. Halla carried two beach umbrellas. As for Sasha, she just had her towel around her neck, as she couldn't carry anything due to the crutches.

"Alright ladies," Obi-wan said. "Shall we hit the beach."

"We shall," Satine said linking arms with him.

Obi-wan smiled and lead the group down to the lake's beach.

Once there, they found a comfortable spot and started to set up. The women laid out the towels, while the men put up the umbrellas. Once they were settled, the guys removed their shirts and shoes, and made a run for the water. Sasha removed her shirt she wore over her swim suit top and lay down on the towel, and tanned. Because of her ankle, she couldn't swim. As for Satine, Padme, and Halla, they removed their outer clothes till they were only in their swimsuits. Bikini's to be exact. They then ran to the water and swam to catch up with the guys.

They splashed and had tons of fun for the rest of the day. When the sun started to set, they returned to the Lake House and had dinner. Soon Taren and Halla had to leave. Everyone said their goodbyes, got cleaned up, and ready for bed.

Tonight they rest. Tomorrow is the rehearsal dinner.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah… this one was hard to write… Next one action.<strong>_


	4. Rehearsal Dinner

_**Like I promised I am updating once again this week. Okay now this chapter when something interesting happens. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4- Rehearsal Dinner<p>

The Next day…

Tonight was the rehearsal dinner for the reception, which is after the wedding, _which_ is tomorrow. Everyone was getting ready for this evening.

Obi-wan wore one of his Jedi uniform and boots (nicely shined), along with his nice cloak. His hair was combed nicely to the side, and he trimmed up the beard and moustache, and shaved any stray hairs.

He presently sat in the living room waiting for the others. He heard footsteps and turned his head to see Anakin.

Anakin wore his black Jedi uniform, boots, and cloak (thankfully a nice, clean pair). His hair was combed and gelled out of his face.

Anakin took a seat beside him.

"You look nice," Obi-wan said.

"Thanks," Anakin grumbled.

"Anakin, I know you hate dressing up for these kinds of occasions but please be glad you're still in uniform," Obi-wan said.

Anakin nodded then looked over his shoulder when he heard several footsteps and crutches. Anakin smiled at the sight. Obi-wan turned and smiled.

"Whoa," they said in unison.

The girls stood there all dressed up and looked beautiful.

Padme was in a purple and black dress. It looked more business than formal. Her hair was up into one of the hair dues she does for the Senate. Satine beside her was in a green dress and her hair pulled up into the formal Duchess headdress. And Sasha right behind was in a Jedi dress and her hair pulled back like usual.

"Looks like we're all ready," Satine said.

"We better go," Obi-wan said. "We need to be at the restaurant in an hour. So let's go."

* * *

><p>They pulled up outside of the restaurant where the rehearsal dinner was to take place. According to Taren, they were going to be dinning in a private room and Halla's mother, sister, and some friends, who were the maids of honor, were to be coming. Great, Taren had said to Obi-wan. Because everyone knows that the in-laws are never fun. Ever. (You don't even need to be married to know that)<p>

Obi-wan wasn't worried about her as he wasn't the one marrying Halla. This was a Taren problem, not Obi-wan.

The valet helped open the door for the women, while Obi-wan helped Sasha out. Once out, everyone headed inside and was lead immediately by a waiter to the private dining hall. They entered to see Halla and Taren and like four or five other women and one man.

"Obi-wan," Taren said gesturing them over.

The group came over to them. Halla looked from the person she was talking to them.

"You guys look great," Halla said.

"Thank you," Satine said.

A woman, probably 54, came up. She had graying brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a grey dress.

"Halla, who is this?" she asked.

"Oh, mom," Halla said. "This is Taren's brother, Obi-wan Kenobi, Jedi Master. Obi-wan, this is my mother Zina."

"Pleasure," Obi-wan said as they shook hands.

"Jedi Master, huh?" Zina asked. "Impressive."

"This is Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo," she continued.

"Senator," Zina asked as they shook hands.

"This is Duchess Satine Kryze of Mandalore."

They shook hands, too.

"This is Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker."

"Milady," Anakin charmed, kissing her hand. Zina blushed and giggled.

"Finally, this is Obi-wan's padawan, Sasha Monroe."

The smile on Zina's face was gone.

"Is your father Jaren Monroe?" Zina asked.

"I'm sorry," Sasha said. "My father died when I was one. I didn't know his name."

"How old are you?" she asked.

"18 almost 19," Sasha replied.

There was a long silence before Zina responded.

"I'm sorry for your loss," was all she said then left them.

Sasha looked at Obi-wan.

"I don't think she likes me very much," Sasha said.

"Well give her time," Obi-wan said. "She'll adjust."

"I hope you're right," she mumbled.

The group was introduced to the others. Halla's sister Cally, her best friend Lu, Marta, Janet, and Janet's husband, Zander. Soon they sat down at the table and the appetizer was served. There was one waiter was serving them this evening.

Sasha, for some reason, got a bad vibe from the waiter. She couldn't explain it, but she felt a strong disturbance in the force.

Suddenly, that very same waiter was standing off to the side, obviously having some difficultly with the trays he was carrying.

"Excuse me," Sasha said. She stood and used one of her crutches and hobbled over to help the waiter. 'Sir, would you like some help?"

He looked at her. "Sit down. I've got this," he said rudely.

"Alright, just asking," She said walking away.

"Do I look I need help? No! So back off."

Sasha blinked in confusion then sighed. She returned to her chair and placed her crutch back against the table as she lowered herself into the chair. The waiter walked by her chair as she was doing that and smile to himself. He pretended to trip over her crutches and caused himself to send their food flying at Halla. The food covered her and everyone gasped.

Halla sat frozen then started to take bits and pieces off of her.

"Halla, are you alright?' Taren asked.

"I'm fine," she said.

Zina stood and glared at the waiter.

"What the Kriff is wrong with you?" Zina asked.

"Sorry madam, but if it wasn't for that brats crutches, I wouldn't have tripped," he said.

Sasha gapped. "What?"

"It's not her fault," Obi-wan said. "You should watch where you are going."

"That's not the point," he said. "She must have done it on purpose, because I refused her help."

Sasha shook her head. "No I didn't."

"Get out," Zina said to Sasha.

Satine placed a hand on Sasha's shoulder.

"But it wasn't her fault," Anakin said.

"I don't care," Zina continued. "She ruined my daughter's rehearsal dinner. I want her out."

Obi-wan stood. "This is unfair."

Suddenly there and then, an argument broke lose. Satine moved Sasha from the tabled and toward the door. Sasha had tears threatening to break lose. Satine squeezed her shoulder in comfort then let got to go help Obi-wan.

"She's just like her father," she heard Zina say. "Reckless and stupid."

Sasha's heart broke and she hobbled out, tears flying.

"She is not," Obi-wan said angered.

"Obi," Satine said stopping him. He stopped and noticed the back door close behind Sasha.

"Sasha!" Obi-wan called.

The room fell silent. Obi-wan ran for the door, and opened it to reveal the back of the restaurant and an alley. Sasha was nowhere in sight.

"Sasha!" Obi-wan cried.

No response came.

He ran and scanned the area for Sasha. He had failed to find her. She was gone.

Obi-wan returned to the restaurant private room. He noticed Halla and her friends were cleaning her up. Taren and Cally were trying to calm Zina down. Satine, Padme, and Anakin stood worriedly off to the side.

Satine looked around to notice Obi-wan. She ran over to him the moment she saw the sad look on his face. They embraced.

"Where's Sasha?" Anakin asked.

"She's gone," Obi-wan said.

Padme shook her head and Anakin wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Taren had heard this and shot a glare at Zina, who lowered her head.

"Wait," Cally said. "Where's the waiter?"

Everyone looked around to the notice was gone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I told you it would be good! Now next week because it's Thanksgiving week I'll bring a Thanksgiving dinner sized gift for all of you. But you all have to wait until I get back from my trip. See Ya!<strong>_


	5. Explanations

_**Okay this is the next update of your Thanksgiving gift. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5- Explanations<p>

Halla returned five minutes later, no longer covered in food and wearing a spare pair of clothes. She bounded over to her mother.

"What the Kriff is wrong with you?" Halla asked pissed.

"I know. I messed up," Zina said sadly. "I'm sorry, baby."

"You did more than mess up," Halla said. "You ruined this special night."

Silence fell.

"Why did you compare Sasha to her father?" Obi-wan asked. "How do you know him?"

"Because he used to work at the garage with your uncle, my brother,' Zina said. "And my past lover."

Multiple stunned faces turned to her.

"Whoa, whoa…whoa," Anakin said. "Hold on. Let me get this straight. You two uh…"

"Oh no," Zina said. "I worked a side job as a bartender at a bar downtown in Theed. I meet Jaren before when they had that going away party at my brother's work before he left for Coruscant. We became great friends after that. Anyway, Jaren came in one day with his buddies for his bachelor party. The group came every once in a while, usually to celebrate something. However that night we hit it off. I always thought he was handsome and funny, and he had a better heart than your father ever did since we had been married. After my shift and his party, we went back to my place. He had way too much to drink and I didn't think it was right for him to be driving home so drunk. So we went to my place and I tried to sober him up and what not, but then he…he kissed me. I was shocked but soon we got into it almost to the point where we…" She stopped herself.

"However, he broke it off before we got any further and left He promised to call me back so we could talk. But when he finally did…he told me that it was all a mistake and that he loved his future wife too much to hurt her. So he broke my heart. I had fallen in love with in him when he kissed me, but I was wrong." She shook her head. "I thought we loved each other ever since the first day we met, I thought we both felt a spark in our relationship that was meant for more than friends, but no it should have just remained that way."**(Zina was 35 and Jaren was 24)**

"So your heart never let go," Obi-wan finished.

Zina nodded.

"Mom, did Dad ever know about this?" Cally asked.

"Oh, vape, no," Zina said. "If I told your father he would have killed me on the spot."

Halla and Cally nodded, their father was a scary man.

"But why did you call my padawan reckless and stupid?" Obi-wan asked anger rising. Satine placed a hand on his arm to control him.

"I don't even know," she admitted. "I guess when I discovered it was his daughter, old emotions returned." She sighed. "Jaren was a good man and Stela, his wife was such a sweet young woman. It's a shame they're dead. From what I heard, they got married a week after we moved to Corellia. Then I heard Stela got pregnant soon after that then soon had a baby girl. I I heard the name once of the daughter and I forgot until Sasha was introduced."

Obi-wan turned away, and walked over to the table and took a seat. Padme walked up to him.

"Obi-wan, I've contacted the Queen and she has a squad of her best looking for Sasha," Padme said.

"Thank you," he replied dully.

She patted his arm and returned to Anakin. Satine came over and sat in front of him.

"Obi?" Satine asked.

He looked up at her. Tears were in the corners of his eyes. Satine took both of his hands in hers kissed his forehead. Obi-wan smiled and squeezed Satine's hand.

* * *

><p>Out of breathe and sore, Sasha took a seat on the ground against a building on the edge of Theed. She had run from the restaurant as fast as her crutches could carry her until finally she couldn't run anymore. She was supposed to be heading back to the lake house, but she got incredibly lost. Her emotions were off the scale and she had even blocked her master out.<p>

Now she was lost and tired, and her underarms and her ankle were sore. Sasha gathered her legs to her chest and rest her head on her knees. She closed her eyes and slipped into a trance.

What felt like five minutes later, Sasha suddenly heard voices.

"Oh honey, look at the poor girl," a woman's voice said. "Is she alive?"

A moment of silence than a reply.

"Yeah she's alive," a man's voice answered.

Suddenly a hand was on Sasha's shoulder and her head shot up. The man had grey hair, but he looked no older than 35. The woman behind him had vibrant red hair that hung to her hips, and seemed athletic just by her figure.

"Are you alright, young lady?" the man asked.

"I'm fine," Sasha said.

"What happened to you foot?" the woman asked.

"It's just an ankle injury that I'm still recovering from," Sasha said.

"Well are you lost?" he asked. "Do you have a place to stay?"

"I'm stay with my…" She hesitated in telling these people that she was a Jedi. She hid her saber into her Jedi boot. "Staying with my father at his friends house, but I forgot which way to go."

"Well why don't you come and stay the night at our home and my husband will give you a ride back to your friend's home in the morning," the woman said.

"Thank you," Sasha said and took the man's hand when he offered it to her. He pulled her to her feet then handed her the crutches.

"May we get your name?" he asked.

"Sasha," Sasha said.

"I'm Dav and this is my wife, Selena," said Dav.

The couple lead Sasha to their home which wasn't that far away. When they entered the house, it was pitch black. Selena turned on the lights and hung up her cloak.

"Follow me," Selena said. "I'll lead you two your room."

Sasha followed her up stairs to the guest room.

"You'll be in here," Selena said. "If you need anything Dav and I will be down the hall."

Dav came up behind her and held a glass of water. He handed it to Sasha.

"Here, you're probably thirsty,' Dav said.

Sasha took it. "Thanks.'

"Well good night,' Selena said.

"Night,' Sasha said.

She closed the door and walked over to the bed and sat down. She then took a drink of the water. She got ready for bed then lied down onto the bed and was out in seconds.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A shocking truth revealed in the next chapter. Later!<strong>_


	6. Search

_**Okay so it turns out that I'm a little behind on writing my stories. So instead of giving you four today, I can only give 3. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6- Search<p>

The next morning Satine woke up early to find a note on her nightstand. She sat up and grabbed it. She read it to herself. After reading, Satine climbed out of bed and head for the refresher. She emerged about 30 minutes later and got dressed. She then headed out to the kitchen to find Anakin and Padme sitting and eating breakfast.

"Morning," Padme said.

"Morning," Satine said.

"Hey have you seen Obi-wan this morning?" Anakin asked.

Satine held up the note. Anakin used the force to summon the note to his hand. He then read it aloud.

_Dear Satine, Anakin, and Padme,_

_Morning all of you. If you are wondering where I am this morning, I'm going over to Taren's. We are going to search for Sasha. Please come help us as soon as you can. I know we should be getting ready for the wedding later today, but I want to search one last time before the event this evening. See you all later._

_Obi-wan_

They finished up and headed out to meet up with Obi-wan, and search for Sasha.

* * *

><p>The speeder stopped outside of Taren's, and Anakin got out and ran to the door. He knocked on the door, impatiently. The door swung open to reveal Halla in a robe and slippers.<p>

"Good morning Halla," Anakin said. "Is Obi-wan here?"

"No you just missed him," Halla said. "He and Taren left five minutes ago."

"Thank you," Anakin said walking down the front steps. "See you at the wedding later."

"Didn't Taren tell you? The wedding is on hold until Sasha is found," Halla said. "I told him to inform everyone. He must have forgotten to tell you."

Anakin nodded. "Where did they go?"

"Midtown."

"Alright. Thanks, Halla."

"Good luck!" She called.

Anakin hopped back into the speeder and drove them into town, only leaving Halla with a wave of his hand.

* * *

><p><em>Sasha, where are you?<em> Obi-wan called through their bond.

Silence was the reply.

Obi-wan sighed. A hand fell onto his shoulder, it was Taren's.

"You okay?" Taren asked concerned.

Obi-wan looked at him then looked away.

"I have no idea," Obi-wan said quietly. "I can't seem to reach her through our bond and her shields are up, blocking me out."

"Can't Jedi track people though?" Taren asked. "Like their own."

"Some can track using the force," Obi-wan said. "Sasha is one of the few lucky ones."

Luck… Obi-wan never believed in the word, but right now he needs it to find Sasha.

A speeder pulled up right behind them. The speeder honked. Obi-wan and Taren turned to face the speeder. The driver climbed out.

"Anakin," Obi-wan said.

"We thought you may need some help," Padme said getting out of the passenger side.

Obi-wan smiled and nodded. When Satine got out, Obi-wan came over to her. He glanced at the others to see them searching the streets then looked back at her.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," She replied.

He leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you," he breathed.

"I know," she breathed. Then they pulled away and joined the others.

* * *

><p>After hours of searching and searching, they found no clue, no sign of Sasha. This upset Obi-wan to the point he would never sleep again, because he would be looking across the galaxy for her.<p>

Now the group was at the park. Anakin and Padme were asking passerby's if they seen Sasha using her picture. Taren was hanging missing signs, thankfully without the sign saying that she was a Jedi. However, Obi-wan sat on a park bench watching a group of teenagers playing with a ball. One female had brown hair and looked similar to Sasha. Obi-wan sighed and looked down.

A soft hand set itself onto his shoulder. He looked up at Satine, who was holding a bottle of water in her hand. She held it out for him.

"Thanks," Obi-wan said taking the water, but he didn't drink it.

Satine sat next to him and placed a hand on his legs.

"We will find her,' Satine said.

"I know, but where is she? And I pray that she hasn't been captured," Obi-wan said sorrowfully.

Satine frowned and laid her head on his shoulder.

Anakin came over a moment later with news. He said a man had seen Sasha run away from the restaurant going east. He also said that a man with dark brown hair came out after she did, tore his hair off revealing that he really had blonde hair, threw away his uniform and climbed into a speeder that pulled up just as he came out. He headed east, too.

With that, they headed back to the restaurant. When they got there, they immediately asked the manger to look at the recordings. He said yes. They re-watched the recordings from the night before until the waiter showed his face to the camera. Padme sent her friends in the Naboo Government the image of his face to see if they could get a facial recognition of him.

As they headed out, Padme's commlink buzzed. She answered the commlink. She then turned to ther others and had them read the message.

The message read:

_Rone Aire… Other information:_

_Former Member of Death Watch…_

Right then and there Obi-wan felt Sasha's presence disappear in the force.

* * *

><p><em><strong>OMG! Cliffy!<strong>_


	7. Double Crossers

_**Okay guys I know you are still recovering from the Lion King 2 ending, but this story is still far from over. Oh yeah and BTW this chapter happens the same day.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 7- Double Crosser<p>

The sun poked through the curtain of the bed room. Sasha moaned as one ray of light shined in her face and woke her up. She turned her head so the sun was no longer in her face and stretched. However, she noticed she couldn't stretch fully. Sasha opened her eyes and looked down at her body to notice that she was tied down to the bed.

Now this wasn't right; she remembered going to bed with enough freedom to move around, not being tied down to the bed. Sasha remembered that she had put her saber under her pillow. She lifted her head and used the force to lift up the pillow, only to reveal her lightsaber was gone. She dropped the pillow and laid her head back down.

_Who are these people?_ She thought.

A knock at the door pulled Sasha out of her thoughts. The door opened to reveal a Death Watch member. Sasha's eyes widen but she didn't show fear.

"Morning…Jedi," the Death Watch member said.

"Who are you?" Sasha asked.

The figure removed the helmet to reveal a woman with blonde hair that went to her hips, but it was pulled back into a braid. It was a _female_ Death Watch member.

"You don't recognize me?" She asked.

Sasha narrowed her eyes and looked the woman's face over then realization hit her.

"Selena," Sasha said.

"Very good," Selena said.

A male Death Watch member appeared behind her; however he wasn't wearing a helmet.

"Is our friend awake, dear?" the man said.

"She is…Davan," Selena said.

_Davan?_ Sasha thought, _Dav?_

"You two lied to me," Sasha said.

"Yes, we did, but that's all a part of the plan?" Davan said.

"The plan?" Sasha asked.

"Yes, our plan to bait the hook," Selena said.

Sasha just looked flat out confused.

"Should we tell her?" Davan asked Selena.

"No harm in it if we tell her," Selena said. "She can't tell anyone."

He nodded.

"Would you like to hear the plan?" Davan asked.

Sasha nodded.

"Well our boss, Pre Vizsla, wanted to capture the Duchess. So when he heard she was coming here to Naboo he sent us and two others here to spy on her. Once we discovered what she was up to, Vizsla told us to come up with a plan that would involve kidnapping her or Kenobi," said Davan. "If we kidnapped her then that would mean less work for Vizsla, but if we kidnapped Kenobi then Vizsla could use him as a bargaining chip to get her. And plus Vizsla wants payback for what Kenobi has done to him."

"Anyway, we had Rone, one of the other Death Watch members; disguise himself as a waiter at the restaurant we had overheard the Duchess talking about. He was supposed to get a tracking beacon onto the Duchess, so we could track where she was staying then we would do the kidnapping that evening," said Selena. "But you interfered and Rone had to improvise. So he put the tracker on you, and when you ran out, Rone told us what had happened and a plan came to mind."

"We would captured you by pretending to be normal Nabooians and allowing you to stay at our home. Then when Pre arrives he will decided what to do with you but we've got a feeling that he will use you to get both Kenobi and the Duchess," said Davan.

"I'm not afraid of Vizsla," Sasha said. "He caused me to be in this boot in the first place."

'You're the brat he talked about," Selena said.

Sasha flashed a smile, Selena just rolled her eyes.

"Look girl, just make sure you are in uniform before he arrives today," Davan said.

"Uniform?" Sasha asked confused.

Selena walked over to the closet and opened it up. She pulled out what looked like some brown towel and tossed it onto the bed at Sasha's feet. She pulled at a pair of brown slip on shoes. (The flats that look like ballet shoes, without the ribbon. That is what these shoes look like). While Selena did that, Davan untied Sasha.

"This uniform," Selena said. "Get dressed."

The two Death Watch member left the room. Sasha climbed out of the bed and grabbed her crutches and hobbled to the window. She pulled back the curtains to reveal a shield around the window. Sasha cursed to herself then sighed.

She hobbled back over to the bed and sat down. She grabbed the outfit and held it up in front of her. It pretty much was a towel, but it was actually a dress that looks a little short for her. Sasha changed out of her Jedi uniform and folded it up and placed it on the chest at the foot of the bed. She then slipped on the dress then one of the slippers as she still wore the boot cast. Sasha stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. She gaped.

The dress was strapless and her sports bra straps were showing. Plus the dress was too short for Sasha's taste. It only went to the middle of her thigh.

"I look like a hooker," Sasha said, her cheeks turning red as she was uncomfortable.

Another knock at the door, made Sasha shudder. The door opened and Selena stood there.

"Ready?" Selena asked.

Sasha nodded and grabbed her crutches. She half expected Selena to tell her to leave the crutches and half expected her to have Sasha take off the boot cast. But she didn't. Obliviously, Selena was waiting for Vizsla to tell her to ditch the crutches and boot, she was grateful that she could still use the support equipment.

They headed down the stairs to the living room where Davan and two others sat on the couches in their gear. Sasha suddenly recognized the waiter from the restaurant, or Rone, except his hair was blonde, not brown.

"Look whose up," Rone said with a smile.

Sasha narrowed her eyes at him.

"You ruined last night for my Master's brother," Sasha said.

"Oh wah," Rone said. "Like I care."

Sasha snarled and almost charged at Rone, but a taser connected with her back with her back, and Sasha dropped to the ground.

"No, no," Selena said. "You attack my men again, and I'll do more than put a taser in your back."

Sasha looked up at her with a stricken face then nodded in understanding. Selena got an arm around Sasha and helped her to her feet. _Selena was a member of Death Watch yet she has a heart,_ She thought, _I don't know if I should trust her just yet._

* * *

><p>Hours went by and all Sasha did was be a maid to the four Death Watch members, Selena, Davan, Rone and Micah. But she learned so much about each of them. Selena and Davan were a married couple that lines on Concordia and both despise Satine. Rone is a criminal, usually known for stealing and robberies. And Micah is a family guy, he has two kids and a beautiful wife, who all live on Concordia, and is a rookie to the group; however Vizsla and the Death Watch doesn't know about them, only the other three. But even though Sasha knows who they really are, they are still the enemy.<p>

Close to the afternoon, Micah left the home and headed out to the space port to pick up Vizsla. Sasha was hot thrilled to see that stunned slime again. Sadly time flew by too fast, because the speeder returned.

The others stood ready for the door to open, and when it did Vizsla was standing in the doorway with Micah behind carrying his bags. Sasha snarled and stood as straight as she could on the crutches. He acknowledged the others then walked across the room toward Sasha. Pre smiled.

"Hello girl," Pre said. "How's the ankle?'

"Hurts," Sasha said with disgust.

"I bet it does," he said. "How have they been treating you?"

"Burn in hell," Sasha said.

Pre stopped smiling. He slapped Sasha. Sasha staggered back, her cheek throbbing.

"You will learn respect, Monroe," Vizsla said. "Micah, bring me my bag."

Micah came over with his bag. Vizsla opened it and pulled out a bracelet. He planned it on Sasha's wrist and it immediately activated. Sasha gasped as she felt the force disappear. She fell to her knees, shaking.

"You're mine now," Vizsla said with an evil grin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so if any of you have seen the Death Watch preview you know very well that there is a female member. Now I came up with this story like a year ago…like before season 3 even came out…like when season 2 was still out. Anyway…so I thought about having a female DW member joining, however I didn't see it actually going to happen in the Clone Wars series…so just to let you all know. .. I OWN NOTHING AT ALL! THIS WAS JUST AN IDEA I HAD AND JUST SO HAPPENS DAVE FILONI HAD THE SAME IDEA! SO don't SUE!<strong>_


	8. Vizsla's Deal

_**Hey guys sorry I've been gone for a while but with it being the end of the semester, I've got a lot on my plate, but I'm hoping to get this finished before the new year. So sit back and enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 8- Vizsla's Deal<p>

Obi-wan staggered back, panting and a hand on his chest.

"Obi, what's wrong?" Satine asked.

"It's Sasha," Obi-wan gasped. "I can't feel her presence in the force. She's gone."

Satine gasped.

Anakin punched his mechanical fist into the wall, thankfully not making a dent or hole.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Taren asked.

"Her connection with the force has been cut off," Obi-wan said. "I can't feel her presence.'

"But she couldn't have just lost connection… unless," Padme said.

"Unless she was given a force inhibitor drug or collar," Anakin completed.

Obi-wan nodded. "This doesn't help us find her."

It was Anakin's turn to nod.

"So what do we do now?" Satine asked.

Anakin and Obi-wan exchanged an unsure glance.

After a moment of silence, they decided to head back to the lake house and take a break. That's all they can do.

* * *

><p>Sasha was locked away in the room she was given, awaiting Vizsla's torture. The door opened and Vizsla walked in, now uniform. Davan was right behind him.<p>

"Come along," Vizsla said. "It's time to make your "phone call" home."

Sasha glared at him as Davan came over and hauled her to her feet. They exited the room and headed down to the basement. When they got there, there was all of the Death Watch's torture equipment, an examination table, and a single chair. Davan sat her down in the chair then tied her down.

"Davan," Vizsla said. "Make the call." He pulled his helmet one.

Davan went to the droid cam and turned it on. He sent the call out to Kenobi.

* * *

><p>Obi-wan's commlink broke the silence amongst the group as they sat around, bored. Obi-wan answered the comm by inserting it into the small holoprojecter on the coffee table. A hologram of a Death Watch member appeared. Satine gasped, Obi-wan snarled.<p>

"_Hello Kenobi, Duchess_," said the man. "_Remember me_."

The man removed his helmet.

"Vizsla," Obi-wan and Satine said in Unison.

"_I've got a friend here I think you'd like to see_," Vizsla said moving to the right.

Suddenly, Sasha, gagged and tied up, appeared.

"Sasha!" Obi-wan gasped then clenched his fists. "Release her Vizsla."

"_Not until I get what I came here for_," Pre said. "_The Duchess_."

"You'll get nowhere near her," Obi-wan said enraged.

"_And you'll never see your padawan again_," he said. He was driving a hard bargain.

"_You have two hours to decide_," Vizsla continued.

Sasha had managed to get the gag out.

"_Master! Don't do it, I'll be fine_," Sasha said.

"_Shut up, girl,"_ Pre said. He punched her in the gut. Sasha grunted ad leaned forward in the chair. "_Two hours."_

The transmission ended. Silence hung in the air.

Obi-wan stood up, frustrated, and headed outside.

"Obi," Satine said, sadly. She stood up and ran out after him.

Anakin took Padme's hand and she laid her head onto his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Obi-wan was leaning against the railing looking out to the meadow. Satine walked up.<p>

"Obi," Satine said.

Obi-wan slammed his fist down on the rail. Satine stopped short, a little frightened by his anger.

"He has gone too far this time," Obi-wan grumbled. "He wants you, but he'll kill you if he does. And if her doesn't he'll kill Sasha. Satine what should I do?"

Satine came over and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"You're smart, Obi," She said. "I know you will know what to do."

Obi-wan turned to face her. He gave her a small smile.

"I love you," he said.

"I know," she said returning the smile.

He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, he wrapped his around her hips. They pulled away and held each other.

Don't worry, Sash. I'll stop Vizsla and save both you and Satine. I promise you.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aw! Vizsla better watch out, I sense Obi-wan has a plan!<strong>_


	9. Obiwan's Plan

_**Hey guys I've had an extremely busy week with Finals being just around the corner and all. So I promise that this weekend I'm going to give you guys at least 3 new chapters! How does that sound? Great…well now enjoy this short chapter.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 9- Obi-wan's Plan<p>

Obi-wan and Satine returned to the room. Anakin looked over at them to see the happier look on Obi-wan's face.

"You look better," Anakin said.

"I feel better," Obi-wan said.

"So, I'm guessing you've got a plan to stop Vizsla," Taren said.

Obi-wan nodded. "Here's what I've got in mind. I'll agree to Vizsla's deal then me and Satine will go and meet up with him. While we distract him then Anakin, you and Padme will track down where Vizsla had made that call from and hopefully find Sasha there.

"I'm going to make contact with Jac and Cayden and they will help us on this mission by capturing Vizsla."

"Alright, now what do we do if there are other Death Watch at the place they are keeping Sasha?" Anakin asked.

"Do not harm them too much, just get them cuffed and arrested," Obi-wan said. "They maybe vicious people but no one deserve to die."

Everyone nodded.

Obi-wan decided then to make the call and inform Vizsla of his decision.

Vizsla's image appeared.

"Alright, have you decided?" Pre asked.

"Yes," Obi-wan said. "We will go along with your deal."

"Good, good," Vizsla said. "I'm sending you information on what I want you to do. And if you disobey then I kill the padawan."

He turned the camera to Sasha who got stabbed with an electro staff. She screamed in agony. The hologram then disappeared. Sasha's scream echoed through the house like a ghost's voice.

* * *

><p><em>That evening…<em>

Obi-wan stood outside on the balcony watching the stars. He was already in his nightwear, which was nothing but a simple shirt and baggy pants. He sighed as he watched stars glisten in the night.

"It's beautiful tonight, huh?" a female voice said behind him.

He turned to see Satine in her nightgown with a robe pulled over and her hair on her shoulders. He nodded then turned back to the sky. Satine walked over and stood beside him.

"This plan will work," Satine said after a moment.

"I'm not worried about the plan," Obi-wan said sounding irritated.

"Then what are you worried about?" She asked.

He sighed. "You…and Sasha."

Satine placed a hand on his back and rubbed it.

"You know we are both strong," She said. "And I'm not worried about Sasha, because I know she can take care of herself, but I'm worried about you."

"Me?" he asked.

"I may not be a Jedi, but I can tell when you're upset. And when you're upset, I know your emotions are not controlled."

He looked down at the ground

"You're right," he said sorrowfully. "And I know Sasha would scorn me if I used my anger to help her."

Satine nodded and wrapped her arms around his arm, and hugged it. Obi-wan moved her until she was wrapped up by his arms. She giggled as he did that, which made him smile. A slight wind blew by and Satine shuddered.

"Cold?" he asked.

"Just a little," she said.

"Come, let's go back inside," he said then sweeps her off her feet. They spent the rest of the night in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aww What a sweet moment for them…Anyway see ya tomorrow.<strong>_


	10. New Master

_**Okay guys I promised you all two more chapters this weekend and here…..They…ARE! Yeah!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 10- New Master<p>

_Meanwhile…_

The holoprojecter turned off and Vizsla sighed. He turned to Sasha, whose head was hanging low and was breathing hard. He grabbed her chin and pulled her head up with force. Sasha winced at the sharp movement.

"You are now my slave," Vizsla said. "Because once the Duchess and your master are dead, you'll have nowhere to go."

"Master Skywalker will come after you if you kill my master," Sasha said with confidence.

Vizsla smiled then punched Sasha again in the stomach. She cried out and hunched over as far as she could in the chair. She coughed, but it hurt so much.

"Get upstairs, slave," He said. "Get started on dinner."

Sasha glanced up at him. Davan came up behind her and released her from the chair. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. Sasha used her crutches and went up the stairs, Davan's blaster in her back.

Once up the stairs, Sasha hobbled to the kitchen to get dinner started. She set one crutch down at the table so she at least had a free hand to hold things. She opened up the fridge and pulled out the food. She set the food down on the counter then pulled out the bowls and cutting board. Sasha set her other crutch aside then got to work.

About 15 minutes later, while Sasha placed the main dish into the oven. Selena came in and took a seat at the table. Sasha glanced over her shoulder at the female Death Watch then looked back at the food.

"What are you cooking?" Selena asked.

"Lasagna," Sasha said.

"Oh yum," Selena said. "Can I help?"

Sasha turned, stunned.

"You want to help?' Sasha asked confused.

Selena nodded and stood up. That's when Sasha noticed the dress she was wearing. It was a simple blue dress that ruffled at the knees and the way the dress was on her, it looked like she had bought one size too big. She also noticed Selena's hair hanging down and the blue boots. But what Sasha didn't understand was that Selena was so beautiful and had a nice figure, why would she hide it? Is she self conscious_? I doubt it_, Sasha thought. Then what is it?

"Alright," Sasha said after her thought moment. "You can help, but…won't Vizsla be…mad?"

"Not if he knows what's good for him," Selena said with a devilish smile. "He maybe the man in charge, but even Vizsla knows I've got a dark side."

Sasha smiled. _Now she's being nice. Earlier today she was being a bitch but now… she's acting liked we are buddies._

Selena acted like a friend all the way up until dinner was ready, then she turned dark again. While the Death Watch sat at the dining room table, Sasha sat at the kitchen table. She could hear their talking and chatting and even caught some of their conversations. They sounded like normal people enjoying their evening and not like Jedi hunters.

Soon dinner was over and Vizsla forced Sasha to clean up. However, Vizsla watched his new slave clean the dishes that Selena couldn't help Sasha, she had to suffer on her own. Sasha accidentally dropped one of the dishes and she felt Vizsla's power. He pulled out an electro whip and whipped her in the back. Sasha cried out and collapsed to her knees.

"Clean this up," he said. "Then get to bed."

He left the kitchen. Sasha struggled to clean up the broken dish and cut up her hands. Finally, once she was done, Sasha grabbed her crutches and struggled to get to the stairs. Now when it came to climbing the stairs, Sasha collapsed at the top of the stairs.

Davan heard the thud and opened up his door; he peeked out and spotted the unconscious young Jedi on the stairs. He checked to see if the coast was clear before he came out and over to her. He lifted her up into his arms and carried her and her crutches into her room. He laid her down on the bed and placed her crutches at the foot of the bed.

Once he knew she was settled, he closed the blinds over her window then left the room, closing the door silently.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so what up with Davan and Selena acting nice and all? Well there is a big secret about them that you'll all learn later but next is the plan in ACTION!<strong>_

_**WOOO!**_

_**Okay one more thing guess what the secret is! REVIEW!**_


	11. Step One

_**Here is update number two that should have been posted yesterday but I had some computer problems so never got around to posting. So here it is to make up for yesterday.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 11- Step One<p>

The sun peeked through the window and shined in Satine's face. She grimaced, and turned her face away from the sun and cuddled up next to body sleeping beside her. Satine opened her eyes and looked around until her gaze connected with Obi-wan's sleeping face. She smiled then rested her head on his chest.

"Morning," he said, eyes still closed.

"Morning," Satine said.

Obi-wan opened his eyes and looked at the chrono. He sighed then kissed her head.

"We should get ready," Obi-wan said.

Satine glanced at the chrono then groaned.

"I wish this moment wouldn't end," she said.

"Same, but… we have a mission to do," he said.

Satine nodded then climbed out of bed. She grabbed her robe and headed back to her room, quickly, quietly, and carefully so she didn't get caught. Obi-wan climbed out of and got ready within minutes then headed out to the kitchen to eat.

Anakin and Padme sat eating when Obi-wan came in, silently. Obi-wan got his food and sat down with them. They exchanged very few words as they ate, and it remained that way when Satine came in. Once they were done, Obi-wan and Satine took their leave to go meet up with Vizsla.

* * *

><p>Anyway, Vizsla's information seemed to be exactly how Obi-wan imagined. The info said that Obi-wan were to deliver Satine to an abandon warehouse where they make the exchange. Obi-wan would take Sasha, and Vizsla would take Satine. Then Obi-wan was to leave with Sasha or Vizsla would kill all three right then and there, and wasn't to return.<p>

However, Obi-wan's version was just a tad bit different. Right after Obi-wan and Sasha leave, they were going to meet up with Jac and Cayden then Obi-wan, Jac, and Cayden were going to rescue Satine and arrest Vizsla. They would then go aid Anakin and Padme as they deal with the others.

Sadly, the speeder ride to the warehouse was already over. Obi-wan stopped the speeder outside of the warehouse then glanced at Satine who sat beside him. Satine looked at him and gave him a small smile. He reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'll come back for you as fast as I can."

"I know you will," Satine said.

He pulled her closer for one more kiss before they entered hell. They got out of the speeder and walked toward the warehouse. They entered the building only to find a few boxes here and there covered in dust and cobwebs hanging around.

Suddenly, a door on the other side opened and Vizsla along with two others entered. Obi-wan and Satine walked over to meet up with Vizsla and Sasha, who was right behind him.

"Good, you follow orders well," Vizsla said. "You've got five minutes with the Duchess and your padawan before I leave with Duchess Satine."

The man behind him shoved Sasha forwards where she was caught by Obi-wan. She looked up at him to see a smile come to his face. He pulled her into his arms and held her as happy tears came to his eyes.

Vizsla and his follower moved away to give them privacy.

"Oh Sasha, thank the force you're safe," Obi-wan said.

"I'm so glad to see you, Master," Sasha cried into his chest. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Obi-wan asked pulling away.

"For running away, for worrying you," she said.

"Sasha, we're just happy to have you back," Satine said hugging the padawan.

Sasha just smiled as she felt safe in their arms as Obi-wan joined in.

"Alright, love fest is over," Vizsla said. The trio pulled apart to look at him. "Rone grab the padawan."

Rone came over, grabbed Sasha by her upper arms, and took her away.

"Sasha!" Obi-wan called. "Vizsla let her go!"

"Master!" Sasha cried.

"Not a chance, Kenobi," Vizsla said pulling out a pistol. "Now you both are mine."

"This wasn't our deal!" Obi-wan said.

"Well I changed my mind…now move."

Vizsla pushed them forward to a board in the floor that opened to reveal the basement underneath. He forced them down the stairs into the basement where all of Vizsla's torture equipment sat waiting.

* * *

><p>Jac pulled the ship out of hyperspace above Naboo. He was told by Obi-wan the night before to make contact once they arrived. He called Obi-wan. He didn't answer. He tried Anakin. Same thing except his seemed to be as if he was already in a call. Jac looked at Cayden as they both exchanged a glance of worry before he tried to call Anakin one more time.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>CLIFFY! Do you mess them? Because I do! See wasn't this worth the wait?<strong>_


	12. Steakout

_**This is Anakin and Padme's part of the plan. Enjoy! Sorry guys I forgot this part!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 12- Stakeout<p>

Five minutes after Obi-wan and Satine left, Anakin and Padme started tracking down the location Vizsla had placed that call only the day before. It took no longer than five minutes before they got a location. Soon they packed up and headed out.

About ten minutes later, the speeder stopped across the street from Vizsla's last known location. Anakin and Padme exchanged a glance before looking back at the house.

"They're here?" Anakin asked unsure.

"It looks more like my parents house than a Death Watch lair," Padme said.

"Yeah, talk about being under the radar," he agreed.

They sat there for thirty minutes before anything happened. A speeder pulled up out front of the house and a man wearing Mando armor under a cloak, got out. He came around to the other side and pulled someone out. It was Sasha. The man roughly hauled her out of the speeder and up stairs into the house.

"Now what?" Padme asked.

"We need to inform Obi-wan," Anakin said.

He pulled out his comm and tried to contact Obi-wan. There was no reply. He tried again, same deal. Anakin sighed.

Suddenly his commlink ringed. Anakin thumbed the comm.

"Skywalker here," Anakin said.

"Hey it's Jac," Jac said.

"Jac, what is it?" Anakin asked.

"Hey have you heard from Obi-wan? Cause he is not answering," he said.

Anakin and Padme exchanged a glance of worry.

"I haven't heard from him either and I've tried too."

"Odd. Anakin you don't think…"

"No," He shook his head then thought about it. "Well…maybe. Jac I want you to go and help him because I feel he needs it."

"No problem," Jac said. "Par out."

Anakin snarled and punched the stirring wheel .

"Vizsla's changed the deal."

Silence filled the speeder.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cliffy and a very short chapter!<strong>_


	13. Death Watch Torture

_**Okay so it's Christmas Eve and I hope you have all been good because Sasha Monroe Claus here has brought two chapters for you guys…One today…another tomorrow! But you can't open the one for tomorrow until tomorrow. But you can open this one! Merry Christmas!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 13- Death Watch Torture<p>

Obi-wan winced as Vizsla tightened the cuff around his wrist. When Vizsla pulled away, he kicked the stool out from under Obi-wan and he hung at least three inches off of the ground. Obi-wan winced at the sudden jerking in his arms.

"Comfortable?" Vizsla asked.

"Just perfect," Obi-wan said sarcastically.

Vizsla gave him a smile then walked over to an empty table and set down Obi-wan's lightsaber. He then moved toward Satine, who was tied down to a chair.

"Alright, now listen Duchess as I explain to you what I want," Vizsla said. "I want Mandalore and to rid you of the thrown. Now there are steps together toward this goal so pay attention. You mess up, disobey or try to escape I'll injure Kenobi here or will kill him if I want to. Understand?"

Satine looked up at Obi-wan. He gave her a wink. She knew he had a plan and all she had to do was follow his lead. Suddenly an electro whip smacked Obi-wan. Satine gasped then looked down."I understand," she mumbled.

Vizsla smiled evilly.

"Good, now call Prime Minister Almec for me," Vizsla said pulling out a commlink for her.

He placed it in her hands before untying her hands. Once her hands were free, Satine then sent a punch at Vizsla's face but his hand caught hers. Satine winced as his hand crushed hers.

"Let her go, Vizsla," Obi-wan said.

Vizsla looked at Obi-wan and released Satine's hand. He grabbed the electro whip on his hip and swung at obi-wan. Satine grimaced as she watched but she used this distraction to call Jac. She turned the volume down so Vizsla couldn't hear Jac but Jac could hear them. Once it was on, Satine slipped it into her belt and pulled out another, this one her own personal comm.

When Vizsla was done, the front of Obi-wan's tunic was shredded. Obi-wan sighed painfully as he lowered his head. Satine looked around at her and grabbed her by her neck.

"Call Almec," he forced.

Satine nodded then he released her neck and Satine gasped. Once her breathe returned. Satine placed the call to the Prime Minister. She prayed he wouldn't answer and thankfully he didn't pick up the comm, but Vizsla wasn't too thrilled about it. He grabbed the comm and thumbed it off.

He stomped away to the private room and closed the door behind him. Obi-wan and Satine exchanged a glance before they sighed.

* * *

><p>Jac heard his commlink ring and answered it. He overheard the conversation this person called him with.<p>

"Duchess, is that you?" Jac asked.

The only reply he got was a man saying "Call Almec."

That's when Jac realized that the other end could not hear him. He continued to listen until the commlink shut off.

"Master?" Cayden asked walking up behind him.

"We need to find Obi-wan," Jac said. "Now!"

They climbed into the waiting taxi and it drove then to Obi-wan's location.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well everyone get to bed, Santa's coming soon.<strong>_


	14. Jac's Escape Plan

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS PEOPLE OF FANFICTION! I present you with another gift! Enjoy it and Happy Holidays!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 14- Jac's Escape Plan<p>

Jac had traced the comm.'s signal and it leads him to the abandoned warehouse on the edge of town. The taxi stopped out in front of the building right behind the speeder already parked out in front. Jac and Cayden got out, and Jac paid the cabbie well before the taxi zoomed off.

Jac and Cayden exchanged a glance then they both pulled out their lightsabers. They slowly made their way into the building only to find it completely empty of any life forms.

"Take a look around, but be cautious for any traps," Jac said quietly.

Cayden nodded. They searched the entire room only to find the coast was clear. Cayden replaced his weapon on his belt and sighed.

"Looks like we're too late Master," Cayden said.

"No, something is not right here," Jac said. "I can sense Kenobi's presence but it's not in this room it's…under."

"Under?" Cayden asked. "But there's no door that leads to underground."

"Or maybe there is and we missed it."

Cayden cocked an eyebrow. Jac started looking at the ground and searched the whole area again. This time he found the hatch. Jac smiled and opened it up.

"And you said there was no way under," Jac said mocking.

Cayden joined his master and they both looked down into the hatch.

"Alright, Cayden remain up here in case others arrive. I'm going down there. Hopefully Obi-wan and the Duchess are there." Jac started his dissent. "Don't come down unless I call for help."

"Yes Master," Cayden said.

Jac quietly walked down the stairs into the under room. Suddenly a male's voice crying out in pain made Jac stopped in place.

"How does that feel Kenobi?" the voice from earlier said. "You in any pain?"

"Kriff you, Vizsla," he heard Obi-wan say. Then he heard Obi-wan's cries of pain again.

The cries silenced to heavy breathing when Jac guessed that Vizsla stopped for the time being. There was the sound of foot falls then a door opening and closing. Jac took that as a queue to continue down the stairs. Finally they ended and he ended up in the basement of the warehouse. He spotted Obi-wan hanging from a set of chains that were attached to the ceiling. The Duchess sat across from him, tied down in a chair. Vizsla was nowhere in sight. Jac slipped in all stealth like over to them. The Duchess noticed him first and her face lit up. Jac offered her his classic smile.

Obi-wan looked up as he felt the chains moving. He looked up to see Jac standing on a stool untying him.

"Great timing," Obi-wan whispered.

"You know it," Jac whispered. "Got it."

The chains loosened and Obi-wan felt the ground under his feet then Jac removed the binders. Obi-wan's knees buckled, but Jac caught him so he didn't go thud. He set him on the ground then turned his attention to Satine. Once she was free, Jac helped Obi-wan to his feet and they headed back up the stairs.

Once Cayden came into view, he ran down to help Obi-wan up and out.

"Cayden, get these two to the speeder," Jac said. "Then come aid me once the police get here."

"Yes, Master," Cayden said as he helped Obi-wan out.

Jac ran back down the stairs and re-entered the basement just as Vizsla came out.

"Who are you?" Vizsla asked. "And where are my prisoners?"

"Gone," Jac said. "And the name's Par, Jacen Par…Jedi Master." He pulled out his lightsaber and activated it. "And you're under arrest."

Vizsla smiled. "Try and get me."

Vizsla pulled out his lightsaber and activated it.

"Nice toy. Where did you get it?" Jac asked playing.

"From your Jedi Temple," he said. "Now perish."

Vizsla ran at him. Jac pulled out a tranquilizer dart and threw it at Vizsla. Vizsla dodged it or at least he thought he did. He fell face first, unconscious.

"That was too easy," Jac said.

He lifted Vizsla over his shoulder and carried him up and outside. A squad of clones just arrived, and stood waiting to take Vizsla away. Jac handed him over then ran to the speeder that Obi-wan, Cayden and Satine were sitting in. Jac took the driver's seat and drove them toward Anakin's location as he sense Anakin would need their help.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uh-oh what's Anakin up to now? Find out soon!<strong>_


	15. Sasha Vs Selena

_**Hello again! Well it's almost the New Year and I hope you have had an amazing year. I know I have and I can't wait for you all to see what's in store next year! At the end of this story I'll tell you all what is to come so you can keep your eyes peeled. For now just enjoy this last story of 2011.**_

_**Anyway in this chapter we shall learn the secret that Selena has been keeping.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 15- Sasha vs Selena<p>

10:15 the chrono said as Sasha checked it. She had been sitting in her room for nearly an hour now since she has returned from seeing her changed the deal. But she shook the thought away as she was forced to remain in her room until Vizsla returned or gave the orders for something else, according to Rone.

She suddenly heard the door unlocked and she turned from the nightstand and faced the door. Selena came in and closed the door behind her.

"I'm sorry about Vizsla," Selena said. "I bet you can't believe he did that, huh?"

Sasha nodded.

"Selena ," Sasha said. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Fire away," Selena said walking over to the bed.

"What's going on with you?" she asked. "You wear dress a little big for you and your hormones change with each conversation you have. Are you hiding something big from the others?"

Selena looked shocked and took a seat on the bed.

"You've noticed, huh?" Selena asked.

Sasha nodded again.

Selena sighed. "Davan was right I should've just stayed home and not come."

Sasha looked confused.

"He wanted me to keep us safe and I told him that I'll be much safer with him than at home."

"Wait…us?"

Selena sighed again and removed her armor. Once she was only wearing her under armor shirt, Sasha noticed it. She noticed the rounded belly.

"You're pregnant," Sasha said softly.

Selena nodded then started to put her armor back on.

"The others don't know, do they?" Sasha asked.

"No," Selena said. She then looked up at her with a glare. "And you tell anyone and I'll put a bullet in your skull."

"I won't," Sasha said. "But if, when, you guys are stopped by Master Skywalker and Master Par, I can make sure that you and your unborn child are kept in the finest care until he or she is born. Maybe even just make sure that you and Davan get parole or maybe house arrest."

"You would do that for me?" Selena asked.

Sasha nodded. "Yes. I wouldn't let someone who is expecting to be imprisoned."

Selena stood up and placed a hand on her armored belly.

"Thanks Sasha," Selena said. "I'll talk to Davan about it."

She then left Sasha and returned down the stairs.

* * *

><p>The door burst open and a Jedi stood in the doorway, lightsaber active. He had a female with a pistol with him and several clones. Selena, Rone, Micah, and Davan stood up as they came in. Davan moved Selena behind him.<p>

"Get upstairs," he whispered.

Selena nodded and moved upstairs. She opened the door to Sasha's room and stamped in. Sasha turned just as Selena's fist flew at her face. Sasha staggered back, her nose broken.

"What the Kriff?" Sasha asked holding her hand.

"You're Jedi friend has arrived to save you," she said clearly pissed. "Did you tell Kenobi what our location was?"

Sasha shook her head.

"No,' Sasha said.

"Well how did they get here then?"

"I don't know."

Selena sent a punch at Sasha's gut, she crumbled forward, coughing. Then Selena's knee came at Sasha sending her to the ground. Sasha landed on the ground with a smack and looked up, dazed.

"Selena," Sasha said. "I don't want to fight you."

"Well to bad, I want to fight you," Selena said.

"But what about the baby."

Selena stopped, frozen. She then shook her head.

"I'm only a month along," she said. "I can take as many risks as I want for now."

Sasha was about to speak again, but Selena grabbed a handful of Sasha's hair. She pulled her up to her feet and shoved her into the wall. Sasha's head smacked with the wall, causing her vision to blur. Selena then threw her aside into the mirror, knocking it over. Sasha groaned in pain as she could feel a piece of glass in her shoulder.

Selena placed her boot onto Sasha's chest and pushed down. Sasha gasped and grabbed Selena's foot and tried to get the boot off. She could feel her ribs breaking under the boot's pressure. Selena then removed her boot and lifted Sasha and threw her at the bed. Sasha hit the wall and winced as her neck jerked in pain. She landed on the bed, semi-conscious.

Selena came over and cuffed Sasha before leaving her to her pain. However, Selena felt the baby's disagreement for what she did.

* * *

><p><em><strong>WHOA! Did you expect that? Pregnant? What a twist!*thinks to self for a moment* I wonder how Anakin's doing.<strong>_


	16. Plan B

_**Hey everybody! Guess what's tomorrow!*waits for answer* Yep its New Years! So I present with a New Years gift…the end of the story! Yes now don't start the New Year with crying; just keep smiling because I've got a prize for ya'll…the title to the next story. But I won't be ending this until tomorrow so enjoy your last day of 2011.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 16- Plan B<p>

Anakin busted down the door to the homestead and activated his lightsaber in the process. He noticed that there were only four Death Watch members inside, but one made a run up the stairs. Probably going to make sure Sasha doesn't escape or something. He also noticed they seemed to have startled the members.

"You're under arrest," Anakin said. "for the kidnapping of a Jedi and the attempt of kidnapping the Duchess of Mandalore."

One of the members gave him a vicious smile.

"Try and catch us," he said and pulled out a pistol.

"You can't escape," Padme said. "The place is surrounded."

Another ran over to the window and noticed that the Senator was right. Anakin gestured to the clone Commander to arrest them. The member by the window surrendered to them.

"Micah, you coward, why are you giving up so easily?" Rone said with anger.

"Because unlike you, Rone, I've got a family back home," Micah said. "And I'd like to live to see them again."

The clone came up behind Micah and cuffed him.

"Take him to the speeder," The commander said.

The clone nodded and took him away. Halfway out, he stopped next to Padme.

"Senator, could you please let my family know I'm alright," Micah said to her. "Just don't tell them I'm in prison…I'm going to do that."

Padme nodded. Micah was taken away.

Anakin turned to the others.

"Who's next?" he asked.

"If you want me, then fight me," Rone said.

Anakin shrugged then walked over to Rone. Rone pulled out a sword and pointed it at Anakin. He made the first move. Anakin blocked it easily. Rone was a sloppy fighter and that gave Anakin the advantage in this fight.

While Anakin and Rone were distracted with fighting each other, Selena returned down stairs. She noticed that Micah was gone. She looked around for Davan and ran to him.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Micah surrendered himself to them and Rone is fighting the Jedi," Davan said.

"I noticed that part," she said. "What should we do?"

"We need to the clones out of here," he said. "Maybe we should take the Senator as a hostage and have her a leverage to convince Skywalker to have the clones leave.''

"And we take him too. I like it."

Selena headed over to the Senator and grabbed her from behind.

'Release the Senator," A clone said.

That made Anakin stop and turn to see Padme in the grip of a Female Death Watch member. He didn't notice Rone slam the butt of his sword into Anakin's head. Anakin fell forward unconscious. Padme struggled in Selena's grip and tried to get out so she could get to Anakin. Davan walked forward with a shot gun at hand.

"Clones leave or we'll kill the Senator and the Jedi," Davan said.

The commander looked at Padme and she was about to shake her head, when she suddenly felt a knife in her back. She nodded her head and the clones back out of the home, the door slamming close in their faces.

Padme was cuffed and was placed next to Anakin, who was cuffed too. She looked him over and only noticed the blood on the back of his head from where Rone had smacked him. She sighed.

_Obi-wan you better get here soon._

* * *

><p>The speeder stopped outside of the homestead, and they noticed the clones gathered out front. Jac got out and headed over to the clones.<p>

"What's going on here men?" he asked them.

The Commander, Nikko, turned when he heard Jac speak.

"General, we have got a situation," Commander Nikko said.

"What is it?" Obi-wan asked coming up behind Jac with Satine and Cayden following him. "Where are General Skywalker and Senator Amidala?"

"They're trapped inside by the Death Watch,' Nikko said. "But we do have a one of their own called…Micah. Maybe he can help us."

Obi-wan nodded. "Where is he?"

"Over here," he said and led them to the car where Micah sat.

Micah looked up as they came over.

"Master Kenobi, I presume?' Micah asked.

"Yes," he said. "Tell how we can get inside to save General Skywalker, Senator Amidala and my padawan."

Micah sighed. "There is a window on the second level, it's my room, and it's unlocked. You can climb in there, head down the stairs to save your friends. As for Sasha, she is in the first room at the top of the stairs to the left."

"Thank you," Obi-wan said.

"Why are you helping us so easily?" Cayden asked.

"Because I was forced to join the Death Watch as my father's dying wish and I couldn't say no to him. However he never said I had to be good at the job or remain committed to it, so I promised my wife that I would only do one mission, face the consequences then come home," he said.

"But you do realize that you maybe in prison for a while," Jac said.

Micah nodded. "I know."

Obi-wan turned to Nikko. "Get some men and follow me. Jac, come on."

The two Jedi and the five clones made their way up to Micah's bedroom window. Once up there, Obi-wan opened the window and climbed in, the others following him. They made their way out of the room and down the stairs.

"You're under arrest," Obi-wan said as a clone snuck over to the door and opened it revealing Cayden and the other clones.

Rone groaned then set down his weapons, Selena and Davan in tow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah! They stopped the Death Watch! Now things will slow down in the next chapter.<strong>_


	17. Fear for the Future

_**Happy New Year! IT'S 2012! So that means that this story must end…today. Sad face, I know, but don't be too depressed just yet this series has got a long way to go before it's over. **_

_**This part is continued…**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 17-Fear for the Future<p>

As the clones came over and placed the binders on the Death Watch member's wrists, Obi-wan made a run back up the stairs to the room Micah told him about. He tried to open the door only to discover that the door was locked. He used the force and unlocked the door. Obi-wan ran inside to find that the room was a mess, broken glass everywhere, and Sasha's crutches sprawled across the floor. He then noticed Sasha lying on the bed, unconscious and tied up. Her nose was caked with blood and she lay stiffly on the bed, probably broken ribs.

Obi-wan walked over to the bed and laid a hand on her cheek. She stirred and opened her eyes. She blinked for a few moments then looked up at Obi-wan.

"Master?" Sasha whispered.

"I'm here padawan," Obi-wan said brushing her hair out of her face. "Are you alright?"

"Been…better," Sasha said trying to move.

Obi-wan helped her by removing the binders then helping her sit up. Sasha winced as she sat up, wrapping an arm around her stomach.

"Come let's get you to the medic," he said. "The medical transport is sitting right outside."

Sasha nodded then suddenly winced as it hurt her neck just to do so. Obi-wan grabbed a blanket, and wrapped it around Sasha's body and over the small dress thing she was wearing. He lifted her up into his arms and carried her out into the hall, where Satine came up the stairs.

"Hey can you grab her clothes and the crutches?" Obi-wan asked her.

"Sure," Satine said and entered the room.

Obi-wan carried Sasha down the stairs into the living room. Anakin and Padme who were talking with some clones looked up when Obi-wan came down. He carried Sasha outside to where the crowds of clones and medics were. One medic noticed them and immediately got a stretcher. They brought it over to them and Obi-wan laid Sasha down on it. They lead the stretcher over to the medical transport and put her inside.

Satine came up behind Obi-wan with the crutches and Sasha's clothes. Obi-wan took the crutches for her then handed them to the medic in the transport.

"These are for her ankle," Obi-wan said, gesturing to Sasha's booted foot.

The medic nodded and climbed into the transport. Obi-wan turned to Satine.

"Let's finish up here then head to the hospital," obi-wan said.

Jac came walking toward him, a smile on his face.

"You go on ahead to the hospital, we can handle clean up here," Jac said.

Obi-wan nodded then climbed into the transport with Satine behind him, the medics closing the door.

* * *

><p>When they arrived to the Hospital, Sasha was taken away to ICU while Obi-wan and Satine sat in the waiting room. There was silence between the two of them as they sat there.<p>

"Obi," Satine broke it. "Do you think Death Watch will come after Mandalore?"

Obi-wan looked at her then sighed.

"I don't know, Satine," he said. "But if they do, they'll have to go through me."

Satine smiled. "I don't want the Republic's help in this."

"What about the Jedi that you trust? Jac? Cayden? Sasha? Anakin and Ahsoka? Me?"

"I'll think about it," She said.

* * *

><p>About an hour later the others arrived and waited with them. Finally the doctor came out, and Obi-wan stood.<p>

"How is she?" Obi-wan asked.

"She has several broken ribs, a broken nose which we have fixed, and the muscle in her neck is strained," The doctor said. "Plus some cuts and bruises."

"How's her ankle?" Obi-wan asked.

"It's actually almost healed," she said.

Obi-wan sighed in relief.

"May I see her?" he asked.

The doc nodded and led Obi-wan into the room where Sasha rests. Sasha was lying on the bed no longer wearing the hideous dress from earlier, but now in a medical gown. She was also hooked up to a couple monitors and machines. Obi-wan walked over to her and took a seat in the chair beside the bed. He grabbed her bandaged hand and held it in his.

Sasha stirred on the bed, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Master," Sasha said.

Obi-wan smiled. "I'm here. You're alright now."

"Master, don't… be too hard on Selena," Sasha said. "She is… pregnant… and Davan… is the father."

Sasha then slipped back unconscious. Obi-wan nodded and took note of that. He would call Commander Nikko later and tell him but for now, he was to remain by Sasha's side.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so all of you people who say that Selena was a bitch and all that stuff. She actually is a jerk but I need to think of a twist and I thought that if she was pregnant it would throw the story into a different perspective. SO…yeah!<strong>_

_**Next chapter is the last.**_


	18. The Wedding

_**Okay here is the final chapter! Enjoy and I think you'll like it.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 18- The Wedding<p>

Three days later…

Obi-wan tried to tie his tie around his neck. Satine had picked out the tux and the tie for Obi-wan, as he was the best man he had to look good. He gave up on the tie and looked at himself in the mirror. He thought he looked rather dashing in a tux, but he'd prefer his Jedi uniform over anything.

He thought to himself about the events over the last few days. Vizsla and Rone were transport to Kessel where they would be kept under a more watchful eye. Micah was put on parole after his court hearing as he explained his actions to the court and how wrong he felt about doing them. As for Selena and Davan, they explained their case with the court and Davan was to stay in a small prison until the baby was born in which he could join Selena under house arrest. Then there was Sasha who had been in the medical center and was released today.

Obi-wan sighed then tried to tie the tie again. Suddenly a pair of hands touched his shoulders and he looked in the mirror over his shoulder at Satine. He smiled and turned to face her. She was in a long purple dress and her hair was in curls with a small crown in her hair.

"You look so beautiful," Obi-wan said.

Satine smiled. "As you look so handsome, though you might need some help with that tie."

Satine fixed his tie for him.

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem," she said. "Come on, we better go. It's time."

* * *

><p>Everyone sat in the in their chairs and sat waiting for the Bride to come. Anakin, in a tux too, sat next to Padme, who was in a beautiful crimson dress. Satine sat next to her. Sasha, in an emerald green dress (and her boot) sat next to Satine and Cayden, who was just in a nice outfit and he was next to Jac who just wore a formal tunic. Suddenly the music started to play and everyone stood up. The back doors opened and the bridesmaids came walking out first then came Halla being escorted by Obi-wan down the walkway. He handed her over to Taren at the altar then took his place at Taren's side. Soon the wedding was almost over, there was just one more thing left to do.<p>

"Halla do you?' the priest asked.

"I do," Halla said.

"Taren do you?"

'I do," Taren said.

"You may kiss the bride," he said.

Taren pulled Halla into him and kissed her passionately. The crowd cheered. Halla and Taren pulled away and ran down the walkway back into the lake house.

* * *

><p>Obi-wan stood from his seat at the table and tapped his glass with a spoon. Everyone looked up from their food and looked at Obi-wan.<p>

"Everyone, I'd like to take this time and say a few words for the newlyweds," Obi-wan said. "Taren, my brother, even though we separated at birth and truly met only months ago, I wish you the best of luck in the future and hope you and Halla live happily together for as long as you both shall live. And Halla, you are perfect for Taren and I sure hope that you keep in line as he is a Kenobi and we've been known to get in trouble." Everyone laughed at his joke. "Anyway, I make a toast to Halla and Taren."

"To Halla and Taren," Everyone said.

Obi-wan resumed his seat.

Soon everyone was up and dancing on the dance floor. Halla and Taren were dancing in each other's arms. Anakin and Padme were dancing with each other. Obi-wan and Satine went back and forth from dancing to sitting. Jac and Halla's sister Cally danced with each other. Sasha and Cayden even danced.

Obi-wan took a break at one moment and stood watching everyone have fun. He then noticed a something shimmering in the background. The blue orb turned into two figures, one male, one female.

_Thank you, _a voice said in Obi-wan's head.

_Who are you?_ Obi-wan asked.

_Jaren and Stela Monroe_, the male voice said.

_You're Sasha's parents._

_Yes and we thank you for watching over our little girl._

_Well she's not little anymore. She's 18._

_I know and she'll be 19 in a couple weeks. _

_But we're not here to discuss that_, the female, Stela, said to him. _We just want to thank you for_ _everything._

_No problem. Sasha's like a daughter to me and I'll always keep her safe._

_That's all we ask._

Obi-wan gave the ghost of Sasha's parents a smile and a nodded. They waved in thanks before disappearing.

* * *

><p>Sasha and Cayden made their way off of the dance floor and back to their table. Suddenly a voice, male, came to Sasha's head.<p>

_Hello Sasha._

"Who's there?" Sasha said to herself.

_It's us, your parents._

_Mom…Dad…_

_Yes honey_, said her mother. _We are here._

_I miss you so much_. Sasha felt tears come to her eyes as she heard their voices.

_We miss you too, dear. Master Obi-wan has done a great job, _said Stela.

_As had Zane, _said Jaren_. We are so proud of you, Sash. Keep up the good work._

_I will, _Sasha said_. I love you._

_And we love you, _they said in unison_._

Sasha looked around as she suddenly felt their presence there in the room. She then spotted their ghosts standing nearby, both were smiling at her. Stela blew her a kiss and waved at her. Sasha waved back and wiped a tear that escaped her eye.

'Bye,' Sasha mouthed.

Her parents disappeared. _Oh and Sasha_, her father's voice said. _Cayden's a good kid, never let go of him._

"I won't ," Sasha said.

"You won't what?" Cayden asked.

Sasha smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Nothing, just something someone special told me to hold onto."

Cayden smiled and squeezed her hand. They headed outside and remained there for the rest of the evening.

The end.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah! Happy Endings for the story and happy beginnings for the New Year! I'll see you all in two weeks with the next story in the Jedi Trial series.<strong>_

_**SPOILER ALERT!**_

_**Jedi Trial Series book 6: The Birthday Mission!**_

_**BYE!**_


End file.
